FOTY
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: When Daphne nominates Niles for Seattle's Father Of The Year and he is chosen, things will go without a hitch on his wonderful evening... won't it? HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRISTEN. I'm posting this at midnight, so it may not show as posting on APRIL 5th. ENJOY YOUR DAY!
1. Chapter 1

_FOTY by Patrick Councilor_

Martin hug up the phone and turned to Eddie with enthusiasm. "Eddie, that was Duke. Guess what?"

Eddie just stared back with his eyes only, for he was in a comfortable spot on the couch and wasn't about to lift his head for anything less than a beef flavored treat.

"What's going on here?" Ronee asked as she stopped dusting around the house.

"Oh, hi hon. I didn't see you there."

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh, well that was Duke on the phone."

"No, I am referring to you telling your dog any exciting news before your own wife."

"Oh geez, I'm sorry about that."

"You better be mister. Now what's this news about?"

"Well Duke called. He wants to go ice fishing this weekend."

"I thought that he said he'd never go ice fishing with you again when you put marshmallows outside in the snow and when Duke found them, you tried to convince him that it was snowman poop."

"Nah, that was just a gag. His sciatic nerve has been bothering him. This is the first time we're going in… seven years."

"We'll you'd better make your plans before one of you come up with an excuse not to go."

"I'll go check my gear and start packing."

"I haven't seen you this excited since you found out where they relocated your favorite ice cream parlor."

"Oh, I know. Duke and I go way back. It will be so good to go fishing with him again."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" he asked.

Ronee answered it.

It was Niles, Daphne and their children. Daphne gave Ronee an enthusiastic hug as she came through the door.

"Hey, what a wonderful surprise," Martin said as he stood in line for his hugs.

"Mom, can Lynda and I go play?" David asked.

"Alright then. You know where grandpop keeps the toys. You two play nice."

David nodded, took his sister by the hand and off they went.

Niles turned to Ronee and his father. "Far be it from us to show up unannounced, but we have some great news."

"Well what is it?" Ronee asked.

Niles turned to his wife. "You tell them my love."

Daphne couldn't control her smile. "I nominated Niles for an award."

"You did?" Martin returned her smile.

"Niles is going to be honored publicly as Seattle's Father Of The Year."

"Hey, that's fantastic." Martin hugged his son.

"Everyone is invited." Once Niles got started, he couldn't stop. "There is a full banquet. Frasier and Charlotte will be flying in. It's going to be quite a ceremony. Dad, I want you sitting right beside me. I feel that I owe it all to you. After all, you raised me and set a great example. I can't believe this is happening."

"That's fantastic."

"This Saturday at six o'clock"

Martin's smile faded. "This Saturday?"

"Yes, it's going to be a wonderful evening. We're going to rent a limousine. We will share no expense."

Daphne spoke up. "I think you mean 'spare no expense' dear."

"Definitely not. I will be paying for everything that is not already included.

Martin's eyes lowered to the rug. He then looked back up at his son with a forced smile and gave his son a hug. "I'm so proud of you son."

Ronee's eyes caught Martin's. The fishing trip was just not to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_FOTY by Patrick Councilor_

From the airport, Frasier had only one request: to stop by Café Nervosa. As they stepped inside, Frasier smiled. It had been a long time… to long, my friend. His old haunt was like family to him. They claimed the both by the window and pulled another table close to it to accommodate everyone.

He smiled at everyone. "It sure is wonderful to be home." He retrieved his wallet. "Niles and Daphne, I'll treat if you pick up the drinks. Let the kids pick out a special muffin or such."

Niles sat with one leg comfortably over the other. "Frasier, why don't we just flag down a server?"

"Because I want the kids to pick out a special muffin." There was a gruff of eagerness in his voice.

Niles stood. "Alright alright."

Daphne took the children when she went to help him.

"Niles and Daphne, I'll help." Charlotte shot Frasier a "what's-wrong-with-you" look as she went to help with the drinks.

Frasier handed her the money with an overcompensating smile.

When they were at the counter, Frasier turned to his father. "Okay, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Martin asked defensively.

"Something is bothering you. You've been quite ever since we picked up the luggage from baggage claim."

"What? No, nothin."

Ronee shot her husband a look. "Martin, tell him."

"Well, alright. Duke called earlier this week. He wanted to go ice fishing this weekend. We haven't had the opportunity to go in years."

"That's what this is all about? A shack over a hole in the ice?"

"It's not about fishing Fras."

"Yes, I know, I know. Bonding with Duke over your son receiving a Father Of The Year Award."

"Hey, I made my decision. I'm going to see my son get his award. I'm not being selfish here, I'm just a little upset that I couldn't make the trip, that's all. Nothing is going to keep me from this Father Of The Year banquet."

Frasier sat forward and bounced the tip of his index finger on the table as he spoke. "Let me just nip this entire conversation in the bud. Have your gear ready. I will personally drive you out to meet with Duke at your fishing spot right after the banquet."

"It'll be dark by then," Martin protested.

"Your point being? You'll still have all day Sunday to fish with him. I will come back to pick you up Sunday night and get back in time for Charlotte and I to catch our late flight out."

Martin's face lit up like a Christmas Tree. "God bless you son."

"My pleasure Dad."

"Let me have your cell phone. I'm going to step outside and call Duke to let him know."

"Certainly." He handed his phone to his father and off Martin went to make his call.

When he returned, he handed Frasier his cell phone back. Everyone had returned to the table with the coffees.

"I can't believe I'll be accepting this award tomorrow night," Niles said. "It is such an honor."

"Have you written your speech yet?" Frasier asked.

"Oh geez," Martin called out. "All you gotta do is go up there and speak from the heart. Don't make it out to be something so difficult."


	3. Chapter 3

_FOTY by Patrick Councilor_

"Oh, there's Roz." Niles waved to her from their table.

Frasier jumped up to pull her seat out for her.

She and Alice gave hugs to everyone. "So good to see everyone again."

"And you both are looking quite enchanting," Frasier commented.

"Roz, can I get you something to drink?" Niles offered.

"Well, I am driving, so I can only have one." Then her voice turned a bit more demanding. "Stoli on the rocks and light on the rocks."

Everyone looked great in their dresses and tuxes. Even Martin was in a tux.

Niles returned with Roz's drink.

Roz turned to Martin. "You must be so proud."

"Oh, I am." He smiled. "These boys mean the world to me." He started to get a little misty-eyed. "I only wish…"

Niles and Frasier joined him in completing his sentence, "… EDDIE COULD BE HERE."

The ladies of the table laughed.

"Hey, he's my best friend. Is that so weird?"

Ronee nodded. "Yes, it is."

The house lights dimmed and the Committee Chairman of the Father Of The Year Awards stood at the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen and distinguished guests. It is my honor to call to order the 75th Annual Father Of The Year Award. Through the years, the job to chose a Father Of The Year has been difficult to say the least. And I don't use that word "job" loosely. There are so many wonderful fathers in this Emerald City. Tonight is my distinct pleasure in announcing Seattle's 75th Father Of The Year: Martin Crane."

Martin's jaw hit the floor as he shot Niles a look.

Everyone was applauding and Niles was grinning from ear to ear. Both Frasier and Niles had tears forming in their eyes. From the looks of everyone at the table, they were all in on it.

Martin Crane was in awe. His knees suddenly felt weak and he felt a little dizzy.

The entire room gave him a standing ovation.

He was so beside himself, he didn't even recall how he made his way through the crowd to the podium to accept his award.

The Chairman continued. "Martin Crane is the father of two extremely successful psychiatrists: Dr. Niles Crane and Dr. Frasier Crane. Born and raised in Seattle, he joined the United States Army at the age of 19 and served in combat in the Korean War. After returning home, he followed in his father's footsteps by joining the Seattle Police Department which included several years as a mounted patrolman and a position as a Homicide Detective. In 1952, while on duty, he met a pretty young forensic psychiatrist whom he married shortly after: Hester Palmer. They had a wonderful marriage together, until her untimely death in 1987 (God rest her soul). In 1994, Martin was shot in the hip at a liquor store hold up and was forced to retire. He dedicated his life to his family and keeping the streets of Seattle safe. Ladies and Gentlemen… our man of the hour, our hero in need, our Father Of The Year: Martin Crane."

Martin stepped up to the podium with tears in his eyes that he couldn't seem to wipe away. "Oh my God, what do you say to something like this?" Suddenly lost for words, he remembered the advice that he had given Niles the other day: 'All you gotta do is go up there and speak from the heart. Don't make it out to be something so difficult.' "I wish Hester was here to see this." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "She was the one who did most of their upbringing. I love my boys, don't get me wrong, but I'm gonna get them for this."

The crowd laughed.

"You see, they lead me to believe that I was here to see Niles get this award. I guess what I'm trying to say is that when you have family that looks out for you… like my two boys… well, you know you've done something right." He took a deep breath. "With deep respect to my beautiful wife Ronee, I would like to dedicate this award to Hester… and my two boys… whom I couldn't be more proud of. Frasier and Niles have always been there for me through thick and thin. Father Of The Year… well, ya can't be a great father if you don't have great kids. I love ya both. Thank you."

Applause filled the room and everyone was on their feet again as he stepped down away from the podium.

~ FIN ~


End file.
